Gone With the Wind
by Sorra Boo
Summary: Batsuma masscres the Hyuuga, leaving only Hyuuga Hinata to vow revenge for her clan. Tobirama x Hinata/ not a time travel fic
1. Prologue

A young midnight blue haired girl skipped home after getting some herbs from the forest, she felt a sense of foreboding but shook it off as her compound came into view.

The young girl smiled and began running to the compound, she slid open the front doors and closed her eyes, expecting to see her maids and parents in the main room, "Kaa-chan! Tou-sama! I'm home!"

She sniffed the air and gasped, her eyes snapped open and her body shook in terror, her maids- well maid corpses- were littering the main area, blood pooled around each of them.

She turned into the hallway and gasped, "K-Ko-kun...?" There was her lifelong caretaker, Hyuuga Ko, decapitated and his body a few feet away.

The young girl's eyes widened in realization as to what was happening, "Kaa-chan! Tou-sama! Hanabi-imouto! Neji-nii!"

She sprinted down the long hallway and turned right where her infant sister should be, "Hanabi-imouto?" The small child slid the shoji door open slowly and screamed as she saw her one-year-old sister, face on the ground motionless in a puddle of blood.

The bluenette took a few tentative steps forward and lifted her sister off the ground, and turned her over.

She brought a bloodied hand to her agape mouth upon seeing her younger sister's slit throat, "H-Hanabi?!"

When she got no reaction, The small child careful placed her in the crib that was in the middle of the room with tears falling down her cheeks.

The six-year-old slowly walked through the halls into her parents' room, she knew Neji would be in there, as he was talking to her father before she left. She slid open the paper door slowly, praying with all her might for them to not be hurt.

But it seems Kami wasn't on her side as she saw a man standing in the center of her parents' room, a sadistic grin on his face, " _No one_ betrays the Senju and gets away with it. You _Hyuuga_ are no exception."

Batsuma noticed the young girl standing in the doorway and his grin widened, "Ah it seems I've missed one..."

The child's mother gasped, barely alive, "Don't... T-Touch her! Run Hi-" with a swing of his katana, Batsuma chopped the woman's head off, her blood spraying all over her own child's face.

"K-Kaa-chan...?"

"Your precious _kaa-chan_ can't help you now." Batsuma whipped his katana in front of the little girl, spraying her family's blood all over her, "Usually, I would kill any witness, but you probably won't last two days without being pampered."

Batsuma walked out of the room, shoving the young girl onto her parents' and cousin's corpses.

Said girl sat on her knees and gasped as she stared at the blood on her hands, the blood of her fallen clan, the blood of her family. The blood of the maids who changed her diapers, the blood of her sister, who was barely one-years-old, the blood of her cousin, who protected her...

The blood of her parents, who raised her, trained her, fed her, taught her, _loved_ her.

The little girl let out a cry of anguish, vowing to get revenge on the the dirty Senju scum.

This little girl was Hyuuga Hinata, and she promised to avenge her fallen clan.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: My god I really should be focusing on my other fanfics but I have so many ideas for new ones that I just write them...**


	2. Chapter one

Tobirama was always a cold, quiet boy. Not caring for anyone other than his brothers and himself.

His mother was killed after his youngest brother was born and his father was abusive, not caring about the lives of his children, only caring for perfection and defeating the Uchiha in the moronic turf war.

Yes, Tobirama knew that his father slaughtered the Hyuuga, but it's not as if he cared... The Hyuuga were the ones that denied giving Batsuma their Heiress for an arranged marriage, they could've made a powerful ally, but instead made a powerful enemy.

Tobirama knew the pain of loss, after his two younger brothers, Itama and Kawarama, he promised to never let the same fate fall upon Senju Hashirama, his older brother.

It had been almost ten years since the Hyuuga massacre and the once mighty and noble clan was now a forgotten myth, their powerful eyes a legend.

A seventeen year old Tobirama was walking the perimeter of the Senju forest when he felt an unfamiliar and odd chakra to the west.

His sensory skills led him to a small clearing in the forest, in the center sat a young woman. Dark, raven locks tumbling down her back and fell to her curved waist, Tobirama took in the sight with slightly widened eyes.

Her eyes were closed, but he could see her face, she had high cheekbones and long eyelashes. Her bangs cut across her forehead in a straight line and her plump red lips parted slightly as she licked them.

She garbed a lavish navy blue kimono with a pure white obi wrapped around her tiny waist, even from a few meters away, Tobirama could see her well-endowed curves, which shocked him slightly, she only seemed to be around his age... and if she had this big of br-...

Tobirama shook his head, getting rid of _that_ thought.

Suddenly, cold lavender eyes watched him, veins bulging around them.

Tobirama swore he stopped breathing, she was... Enchanting... But he knew those eyes all too well, his father had even kept a pair as a souvenir...

Hyuuga.

The beauty stood at her tallest, which wasn't much for her petite body. Even though they seemed to be the same age, Tobirama would tower over her, she seemed to barely come up to his shoulders.

She glared at him, the veins around her eyes bulging further, "I would advise you to stay back, _Senju_." She spat out his surname filled with venom, he could live with that, but...

How did she know he was a Senju...?

Tobirama collected his bearings and glared at the woman, "Listen here, _Hyuuga_." The eyes were a _dead_ giveaway and she seemed to have noticed that as well, "I don't know who you think you are, but you are in the Senju territory. So leave now before I drag you back to Batsuma."

The woman seemed to tremble, her hands fisted at her sides and her bangs shadowing her eyes.

Tobirama inwardly snorted, _how pathetic._

But soon, the woman began to laugh, the soft sound ringing in his ear as his face morphed into confusion, her laughter died out and she eyed Tobirama, an evil glint in her eye and a sadistic grin on her red lips, "You think _he_ scares me?"

She stalked forward, and stared Tobirama in the eyes fearlessly, he was right, the top of her head barely made it up to his broad shoulders... His thoughts were cut short by her soft, yet dangerous voice, "Do your worst... _Tobirama-kun_..."

With that, she disappeared, leaving Tobirama shocked, _How did she know his name...?_

-Line Break-

"Father."

Batsuma nodding to his kneeling son, giving his acceptance to speak, "I had an encounter with someone in the west of the forest."

Batsuma turned to watch Tobirama with cold, calculating eyes, "And who was this, _someone_?"

The silver-haired male gazed at the ground, knowing not to look his father in the eyes, "It was a Hyuuga. A female."

Batsuma's eyes widened before narrowing in remembrance, "Oh? Did she have raven hair, with a tint of blue?"

Tobirama nodded, "Hai, she seemed to have powerful chakra."

Batsuma sword under his breath and glared down at Tobirama, "Is there anything _else_ I should know?

Tobirama nodded once more, "Hai. She knew my name. She knew my first name and my surname, I have no idea where she would find-"

Batsuma cut the teen off, his voice a guttural growl, "Idiot boy. She posses the Byakugan, of course she can gain this information."

Tobirama nearly flinched, but knew better. He nodded his consent and waited to be dismissed, Batsuma glared at his narrow muttering, "Leave."

Tobirama quickly stood and made his way out of his father's study, but not before Batsuma said one more thing, "Tobirama, if you're to see this girl again." Batsuma smirked, "Kill her."

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Hellooo~ how're you guys today?**

 **So I wrote this at 2 am with a burst of writing energy soooo here ya go!**

 **Review Please!!!**


	3. Chapter two

Hinata smirked to herself, her meeting with the Senju boy had gone much better than expected. She knew that Tobirama was quite famous for his legendary temper and impatience, so why he hadn't attacked her, she had no idea.

But from her trip, she gained some invaluable information; the Senju scum was seemingly lusting after her.

Hinata snickered into her hand, how _pathetic_. He'd be killed within seconds if he _dared_ to underestimate her.

There was a large explosion heard from the east, accompanied by shouting and large bursts of chakra. This was all due to the battle going on in the meadow.

Hinata hummed softly as she made her way to the meadow, the large, burly men raced toward each other, weapons poised. Hinata calmly strolled through the carnage, the men watching in confusion as she passed.

She felt Tobirama's familiar chakra and grinned softly to herself, humming softly, she knelt down and unrooted a beautiful chrysanthemum. She used her chakra to knit the severed roots back together and unrolled a scroll that was strapped to her thigh.

She made a few hand signs, still oblivious to the hateful and or lustful stared thrown her way. Hinata slammed her palm on the scroll and a pot stood on it, she carefully placed the chrysanthemum in the tan ceramic pot and sealed it in the scroll once more.

Everyone was quiet until the well known, Uchiha Madara and his legendary temper flared, "Oi! You wench! Maybe you're blind and deaf, but you can't just waltz onto this battle ground!"

As if she _were_ deaf, Hinata continued to him without a care in the world as she strapped her scroll back on her thigh.

Madara was fuming, he ran toward the woman, murderous intent seeping out of his pores.

Hinata stood and calmly stared at the ground until Madara was an arms length away, suddenly the almighty Uchiha Heir was thrown back. A sapphire blue chakra sphere protected Hinata as she spun swiftly.

Multiple gasps were heard across the meadow as they caught sight of Hinata's activated Byakugan, "Now, now, it's not kind to attack a lady." Hinata narrowed her all seeing eyes slightly into a mini-glare, "Oh, forgive me, I forgot the you _Uchiha_ we're incapable of manners."

Madara stood, his glare shooting to Hinata full force, " _Hyuuga_. I thought your clan was extinct."

Hinata gave him a dull look, "Obviously not. While I _am_ the last living Hyuuga, I won't die so easily." Hinata squares her shoulders and looked around the battle field, her Byakugan having cold depths, "Make it known!" Her voice, while naturally quiet, was loud now, due to the chakra she added to it, "The Hyuuga will rise once more. And when the day comes."

Her eyes flashed dangerously, glaring at the Senju brothers, "The Hyuuga _will_ have their revenge."

Without so much as a hand sign, Hinata was gone in a whirl of leaves and flower petals, her haunting voice sending chills through the Senju warriors.

-Line Break-

Hinata smiled to herself as she sat in front of over a hundred graves, where her family lie, "Hello Tou-sama, Kaa-chan... How are you today?"

As usual, there was no answer, but that didn't deter Hinata, "This is what I've been working for... My plan is finally set in place, and if it goes how I picture it, then you may finally rest in peace."

Suddenly, there was a chilling wind and a familiar voice calling out, "Hinata..."

Said teen spun around to see her mother and father, their bodies transparent, "K-Kaa-chan...? T-Tou-sama...? Wha- How-"

Her mother cut her off, "Don't worry about that for now... What you must worry about is your enemy. The Senju bastard is making plans for your head, you must travel forth with caution."

Hinata nodded, while her father spoke up, "I'm so proud of you Hinata... But please, don't forget, the Hyuuga can't die... Our legacy must live on, don't let revenge cloud your judgment..."

Hinata's face scrunched up in confusion, but she dropped it, "How... How are Hanabi-imouto and Neji-nii doing...?"

Her mother smiled softly, "Good, she's eleven now... Everyday she raves about how she wants to be as beautiful as her Nee-chan... And you know how Neji-kun is, he's upset he can't be there for you."

Hinata smiled sadly as her father spoke once more, "I'm sad to say, our time here grows short, but don't fret, we will talk to you when we can. Stay safe, we love you..."

A single tear fell down Hinata's cheek as she felt an embrace, as if her parents were hugging her once more.

"I love you, Kaa-chan, Tou-sama..."

- _Flashback_ -

The young child had cried for days, and it wasn't helping that her family's corpses still littered her compound.

Hinata shook her head, thought of how disappointed her father would be to see her weep like this, _Pull it together. Lay their bodies to rest..._

Hinata looked around her compound, her eyes brimming with newfound determination. First, she set outside and used a simple earth style jutsu that her father taught her to make over a hundred holes in the earth.

Next, she went inside and, regrettably and tearfully, pulled her family's corpses to each grave.

Then, she grabbed a large stone, using her chakra to hold it, she placed it in front of the graves and used her chakra as a sharp blade to carve into the stone.

 _Hyuuga Resting Place_

- _Flashback_ -

Hinata had scrubbed the compound clean of any blood, although she could never get rid of it all, no matter how hard she scrubbed, the blood was always there, mocking her. At this point, she didn't even know if it was her imagination anymore, but hell, she'd take cleaning the blood over the nightmares.

Ever since her family was taken from her, Hinata had nightmares _every damn night_. Screams from her clan's slaughter echoed in her mind, her mother's head being chopped off right in front of her engraved into her mind forever.

Sometimes, it showed her family scorning her for how weak she was, how she should be dead. But... Those are just subconscious fears... Right...?

No.

Her family loved—loves her. They wouldn't wish that upon her... Right?

Hinata shook her head and grinned— The Senju were going _down_.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Hellloooo~ so! I was away for the weekend and that's my excuse for not updating, and I couldn't use my phone at all while I was away, so I could only finish** **this chapter... Sorry...**

 **Other story updates:**

 ** _Lost in Time_ : Ok so! I'm so close to finishing the next chapter, but writers block is wrecking me right now, so I'm sorry!**

 ** _Endure Pain_ : Same with this one, writers block... I'm honestly not close to finishing the next chappy but I'll try my hardest to make it happen.**

 ** _Is this Love?_ : If we're being honest, I haven't even started the next chappy... Sorry!!!**

 ** _Destruction_ : Same as Is this Love?. **

**_Turning Pain into pleasure_ : I have started the next update, but it'll be a while, I'm still taking in the poll for it.**

 **That's it! I hope you're not too disappointed in me!!!**

 **Review Please!!!**


	4. Chapter three

Tobirama watched his brother pace back and forth, a hand on his chin and his brunette hair swaying behind him, "We need to do something Tobirama. The Hyuuga girl defended herself against _Madara_."

The addressed male shrugged, his perverted side getting the better of him and his mind wandering to the Hyuuga female's curves, "Well, Nii-san, father deserves what's coming to him. That past will catch up sooner or later, you know."

Hashirama sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Yeah, yeah... But we should only pray that the girl isn't pissed at _all_ of the clan. She only has the vendetta against father. Hopefully, she'll stop there, I would hate to have to kill her..."

Tobirama nodded and sighed, "Haa..." He rubbed his forehead, "I'm going to try and reason with her..."

Hashirama watched his younger brother warily, "Are you sure? She doesn't seem too keen on you, she probably knows you're a _huge_ closet pervert."

Tobirama glared at Hashirama, his red eyes filled with murderous intent, "Shut your mouth before I shut it for you." Hashirama only laughed loudly as Tobirama brooded in a far corner.

-Line Break-

Tobirama was a well-known man, not only for inventing many jutsu, or for being a water master, he was the best sensory ninja in the shinobi world.

That's how he found a certain Hyuuga female in her enormous, empty compound.

The streets were empty, dust covered everything, blood stains over the walls, causing Tobirama to narrow his eyes in disgust.

He walked closer to the head household and was a few meters away when he felt an Uchiha chakra enter before him, he stood still and masked his presence before traveling in further to eavesdrop.

"Hyuuga-sama."

"What do you want." Tobirama could hear the grimace in her voice.

"Madara-sama has asked for your hand in marriage."

"Tell him to marry that damn Senju heir, those two need to fuck and get it over with." Tobirama had to bite down a chuckle, she was quick-witted, he'd give her that.

"But of course it benefits you as well Hyuuga-sama." Tobirama nearly scoffed aloud, the Uchiha were ever the flatterers.

"How would marrying an arrogant, pigheaded, fool benefit me?"

"Madara has promised to let you wipe out ever Senju, with the aid of the Uchiha of course. He said he'll let you have Batsuma's head if you agree."

Tobirama stiffened, those damned Uchiha, sweet talking the last Hyuuga to join their side in this war. He knew she was thinking of it, her silence spoke more than she needed to, he didn't blame her, the Uchiha had vowed to aid her revenge.

"It is a tempting offer, Uchiha-san. I will think on the matter and give you an answer in three days time."

"Of course, I'll see you then, Hyuuga-sama." The unknown Uchiha male left and Tobirama let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't think you're off the hook, scum."

Tobirama stiffened before composing himself and walking into the room, "I apologize for inviting myself in, but I come with a proposition."

Hinata whipped around and scowled at him, "What could you possibly have that I want, Senju."

Tobirama smirked, "My father's head."

 **TBC**

 **A/N: So I hit writers block during the middle of this and so it's hella short but oh well**

 **Review Please!!!**


End file.
